This invention relates generally to wiping and specifically to wiping of the external rearview mirrors of vehicles.
The use of wipers on the rearview mirrors of vehicles is a potential trend. Because of the length of trucks and busses, it is especially important that they have an excellent view of what is beside them. Unfortunately, heavy rainfall can obscure the view in a standard rearview mirror. Even a heated mirror does not help in heavy rainfall. If a dangerous circumstance suddenly presents itself in a vehicle's path, the driver might not be able to tell whether it is safe to change lanes left or right to avoid the danger. Therefore, having clean mirrors can prevent accidents and save lives.
Many patents have issued on various inventions related to wiping of rearview mirrors. Yet it is still a rare sight to see a vehicle equipped with any of these inventions. In the absence of regulations mandating wipers on the external rearview mirrors of large commercial vehicles or automobiles, the popularity and commercial success of such wipers can be expected to be highly sensitive to both price and aesthetics. Aesthetics in a rearview mirror wiper is particularly important for passenger cars.